


No Shame in Alphas and Omegas

by inheritanceofgeek



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha!John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Ficlet, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No Shame Ficathon, Omega!Sherlock, Omegaverse, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inheritanceofgeek/pseuds/inheritanceofgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has forgotten to take his medication resulting in John needing to have a wank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Shame in Alphas and Omegas

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Shame in Alphas and Omegas Fanart](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/35430) by inheritanceofgeek. 



> I don't really write porn or draw porn... but following the Caitlin Moran shit, I thought I'd give it a go! I drew some art for it which I'll link to here as well, and this was the narrative in my head. I kept this on my blog in drafts for a little while, but since the bf found the art, I decided that. You know what. There is not shame in such things! So yes. Enjoy =)

Why hadn’t Sherlock told him he was an Omega? They’d been living together for over a year now, had become closer than anyone had imagined was capable and had even killed for one another – yet Sherlock hadn’t trusted him with this basic fact of biology? If he’d have known he’d have reminded him to take his bloody medication. But he hadn’t. Which meant John was in here, trying to hide from his honey sweet Omega In Heat scent, but failing miserably.

 

His damn cock was harder than it’d ever been despite the freezing cold water. Sod it, he thought, there was, after all, no shame really in an Alpha beating off to an Omega in Heat. He turned the temperature up to a hotter; more pleasing temperature and grabbed his enlarged Alpha prick in his hand pumping ferociously. He chased the images of Sherlock he’d long held around in his brain. Those times Sherlock’s sheet slipped and John caught a glimpse of his pert little arse; the way his tongue revolved obscenely over that Lolly Pop during  _The Case of the Killer Candy_ ; that tight shirt with those buttons ready to let loose at any moment and fully reveal that long lean neck of his that John so longed to bite down into, to claim Sherlock as his own. He imagined that penetrating, soul gazing stare as he did so, could practically hear Sherlock’s needy cries of “Yours John” “So wet John” “Please John” he could feel his knot forming. He was so far gone into his fantasy that he didn’t notice the door sliding open or the figure climbing in with him until Sherlock pressed a kiss to the side of his neck and John came with a loud guttural shout. 

“You’re so much bigger than I thought you’d be” whispered Sherlock, scenting himself against John’s neck. “So big, so hard, take me John please, John”

“You - Shouldn’t – fuck – be here, Sherlock.” Said John, though he was unable to move from the spot Sherlock had cornered them into in the small shower. “Might knot you. Wouldn’t- be” Sherlock had wound his hands round his waist and downwards now and was teasing his balls. “fuck” he breathed out.

“John, if I didn’t want this, do you really think I’d be here? Knot me John, please. I want this, want you inside of me, want you to fill me, so hard so big, please John. I’m yours John, all yours, only ever yours.” And when Sherlock leant in to nibble at his ear that was it really.

With a roar he slammed Sherlock against the wall of the shower, the Omega instinctively spreading himself wide for his Alpha who in turn held on tight to his legs. “You’re so wet Sherlock” he growled “how long have you been like this Sherlock? How long have you wanted me to take you up the arse.”

“Months John months.” Whined Sherlock “please John, more I need more”

“Mine” hissed John as he thrust further into him “All mine no one else’s. Going to knot you so hard, so long” he could already feel his knot reforming and with one final shove he pushed it all the way in. He could feel Sherlock contracting around him as the man panted out declarations of want. It didn’t take long till they were coming in unison, and not long after that that the pair began to regret the location of their little affair. Twenty minutes trapped in a cramped shower, no matter how sexy the company, was never going to be great. They’d move onto John’s bed for the next wave.


End file.
